


i showed you mine, will you show me yours?

by donsdoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, bisexual dojae rights!, no actual threesome happens sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsdoie/pseuds/donsdoie
Summary: Leveling him with an unfamiliar gaze, Jaehyun presses on. "We are about to have a threesome but we have never seen each other's dicks before."Ah, yes. But of course. Doyoung's dick is something Jaehyun would think about in the shower. Truly shower thoughts worthy.Doyoung decides to humor his best friend. "So what are you trying to say?"But there is no humor in Jaehyun's eyes, only business, as he replies, "I think we should do it before your friend gets here."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 53
Kudos: 356





	i showed you mine, will you show me yours?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eelyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelyah/gifts).



> i came across [this comment](https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/ha2lj2/male_redditors_of_reddit_have_you_ever_shown_your/fv1fdif?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=shar) on reddit and immediately knew i had to write it. i just made it gay and dojae because that's who i am as a person
> 
> only read through this once and i don't have a beta so there will be errors ;,;; please bear with me thx
> 
> _h,_
> 
> _this one's not quite the quick 2k fic i had planned but it's still for you so here, have my heart babe xx_

Objectively speaking, Kim Doyoung is an attractive man.

With his sharp eyes, high cheekbones, tall nose, pink lips, naturally glossy hair despite dyeing it several times, and a knack for knowing his best angles when taking selfies, no one stands a chance.

It's a universal truth, Doyoung knows this. His mom knows it, all his ex-girlfriends know it, his coworkers know it, even the owner of the meat shop around the corner knows it. Kim Doyoung is attractive and nobody stands a chance.

That's why when a Tinder match asks to meet up after several days of flirting and dirty talking through the app, Doyoung is confident when he says yes, assured that he will definitely not disappoint. Because with him, what you see on his online dating profile is also what you get in real life.

The match, another Korean named Sooyoung who is also trying to find her way in the big apple much like him, sets the date and time for Saturday night, his place. Doyoung eyes the message before locking his phone. He sits back on his secondhand couch and smiles to himself, excited at the prospect of getting laid for the first time since he moved into his one-bedroom apartment, smack-dab in the heart of the city.

—

A flurry of knocks on his front door is what wakes him up Saturday morning. He tries to ignore it, his body clock telling him that it's way too early to be up on a weekend. Huffing, he turns to the wall and buries his head underneath the pillow in hopes of willing away the sound. It doesn't do much.

Defeated, Doyoung sits up on his bed and runs a dainty hand through his hair in frustration. Who the fuck is trying to break his door down at – he glances at his bedside table where his alarm clock sits – 8 in the morning?

Knowing he can't put it off for much longer, especially if he doesn't want to risk getting a noise complaint from his neighbors, Doyoung walks out his bedroom, down the short hallway to his front door, shouting, "Just a minute!" His voice cracks a bit in the end due to disuse.

Doyoung doesn't know who he's expecting to see on the other side of the door but it's most definitely not the very last person on his short list titled "people who might come unannounced in an ungodly hour on a random Saturday", right after Florence Pugh: Jeong Jaehyun.

If Doyoung knows it's a universal truth that he's attractive, he also knows that there is no denying the fact that the smiling idiot in front of him is just as attractive as he is. Jaehyun and his boyish charms, infectious laugh, and a talent for wooing his way into someone's life one dimpled smile at a time without the person realizing it. It annoys Doyoung to no end.

It's not that he hates the boy per se. It's just that Jaehyun is the complete opposite of Doyoung in that Jaehyun is sickeningly sweet some days and infuriatingly annoying most of the time.

Simply put, Jaehyun is the bane of Doyoung's existence and his best friend for a decade.

"What are you doing here?"

Feigning hurt, the younger replies, "I know you're not getting any younger but I didn't think you'd show signs of memory loss this early, hyung."

Can we see where Doyoung is coming from when he says Jaehyun is a little shit most days?

When Jaehyun sees that he isn't getting a response aside from the glare sent his way, he takes it in stride and chuckles, belly deep, pushing his way inside Doyoung's place. "I told you I was coming down to the city for a couple of days. You told me I can stay with you for a few nights, old man."

Well, fuck. A headache is starting to brew behind Doyoung's eyes.

It's gonna be a long weekend.

—

After taking a 1-minute shower and getting breakfast from the homely diner down the street where they spend the rest of the morning catching up, Doyoung finally relaxes and allows himself to enjoy his best friend's presence. It's not everyday that he gets to maintain a close friendship with someone who was there through the acne, braces and bad haircut up to when puberty hit Doyoung and suddenly he is taller, his shoulders are broader, he owns more than 2 pairs of jeans and people suddenly want to jump his pants.

He will never say it out loud but Doyoung will absolutely lay down his life for Jaehyun and he knows the other will do the same for him in his own unique Jaehyun way.

Everything should have been perfect, that is until Doyoung remembers he actually has _plans_ that evening.

They are on their way home with reusable bags full of groceries on each hand when Doyoung feels his phone buzz from his back pocket. Knowing that no one contacts him during the weekends unless it's absolutely important, Doyoung halts in his steps and puts one bag down to fish for his flip phone. Jaehyun takes one incredulous look at said phone and Doyoung hushes him with a sharp look. The brunette raises his hand in mock surrender.

Doyoung groans when he sees the notification on his screen, a message from Sooyoung reminding him of their meetup that night. He figures he will have to reschedule the booty call because as much as he wants to finally put an end to his dry spell, he knows spending time with Jaehyun is more important.

Besides, he has made plans with Jaehyun long before he and Sooyoung matched on Tinder.

Why is he arguing with himself about this anyway?

"What is it?" Jaehyun asks when they resume walking and Doyoung's eyebrows are still furrowed, deep in thought.

"Nothing."

"Come on, hyung. You know you can tell me anything."

Doyoung contemplates for a moment before deciding that this isn't really a conversation to be had in the middle of the sidewalk. "I'll tell you when we get home."

Shrugging, Jaehyun merely gives him a smile before launching into a rant about his most recent fling back home who ghosted him after finding out he is bisexual.

—

> _How about I come over and take care of you and your best friend? ;)_

Doyoung does a double take. He blinks slowly, closing his eyes for five seconds before opening them to read the message again. Repeating this several times until his eyes start to hurt from all the deep blinking he's doing.

Beside him, Jaehyun hasn't uttered a single word since Doyoung showed him the text.

At a loss for what to do next, Doyoung faces the other and gauges his expression. He's known Jaehyun for a decade but this is the first time the younger has been rendered speechless, the usual immediate smart reply gone. More often than not, Jaehyun is reckless and does things without care for the consequences. He's free-spirited and sometimes lacks a brain-to-mouth filter but that's just one of the reasons why they work so well together.

We have Doyoung who likes to plan things down to a tee and then there's Jaehyun who makes sure they are making bad decisions like every other twenty-something is expected to be doing.

Doyoung knows this so he isn't sure why it still catches him by surprise when Jaehyun looks him in the eye and, in all seriousness, declares, "I'm not opposed to the idea. But it all boils down to what you want and what you are comfortable with, hyung."

See, when Jaehyun looks at him like that, all somber and considerate, Doyoung just can't find it in him to say no.

So like all the other times Jaehyun has told him to _fuck it_ (whatever _it_ is, in which case is actual fucking in this scenario), Doyoung doesn't say no.

"Ah, what the hell. Let's do it."

—

After the initial feeling of uncertainty that comes with doing it with someone you have never really looked at in that way before, Doyoung has managed to calm his swirling thoughts to a halt, his argument being that they are young and threesomes don't come knocking on his doorstep (oh, the irony) every day.

He steps out of his second 1-minute shower that day and looks at himself in the mirror, both hands bracing the corner of the sink. He sees his reflection stare back at him; his eyes following the tiny water droplets dribbling from his wet hair, leaving a trail down the middle of his defined pectorals, before disappearing underneath the towel he has wrapped around his waist.

Despite knowing all this, he can't help but flush at the thought that in just a few hours, he will be participating in yet another reckless idea presented to him by the universe and of course, Jeong Jaehyun.

Jeong Jaehyun who is also his best friend - pretty, definitely - but his best friend nonetheless.

This isn't his first rodeo, so why is his heart threatening to leap out of his chest?

Before he can go as far as give himself a pep talk, a knock interrupts him, bringing Doyoung back to reality. He must have been staring at his reflection in the mirror for quite a while now because he hears Jaehyun's voice call out, "Are you gonna take long? I kinda want to clean up before your friend arrives. I don't want to smell like car freshener when we greet her."

Taking one last deep breath, Doyoung unlocks the door and comes face to face with Jaehyun. Making sure he has a neutral expression on his face, Doyoung deadpans, "Don't waste my shampoo, Jae."

Jaehyun's laughter is still ringing in his ears as he's left standing in the middle of the hallway, wondering how the hell is he going to survive the night.

—

As someone who takes pride in keeping his apartment clean, Doyoung realizes there isn't much to do after getting dressed. He has no dirty laundry to hide or takeout containers to dispose of. Which also means that he has nothing to distract himself with as he waits for Jaehyun to finish taking a shower. Not that he's thinking about Jaehyun in the shower, no.

Deciding they will need to eat at one point, Doyoung is on his way to the kitchen to look at the takeout menus he has posted on the refrigerator door when he smells it. The aroma is strong as he nears the small dining table where several boxes of what looks to be fried chicken are sitting. Jaehyun knows him so well. Too well.

He hears before he sees the said boy enter the room, the tell-tale pit pattering of feet a giveaway. Busy with arranging the food on the table, Doyoung pays it no mind until he feels a presence looming behind him. He turns around but in the last second wishes he didn't because there stands Jung Jaehyun, in all his shirtless, post-shower, steam-emitting glory. Doyoung feels his throat dry up.

"I was thinking…" Jaehyun trails off.

It's never a good idea when Jaehyun uses his head, though.

"Hmmm?"

Leveling him with an unfamiliar gaze, Jaehyun presses on. "We are about to have a threesome but we have never seen each other's dicks before."

Ah, yes. But of course. Doyoung's dick is something Jaehyun would think about in the shower. Truly shower thoughts worthy.

Doyoung decides to humor his best friend. "So what are you trying to say?"

But there is no humor in Jaehyun's eyes, only business, as he replies, 

"I think we should do it before your friend gets here."

—

In books and movies, they talk about the awkwardness of going naked when you're about to have sex with your partner for the first time. In some schools, they teach you how to roll on a condom properly using a banana. At home - if your parents aren't conservative Christians, that is - they sit you down to tell you about the birds and bees. Porn sites mostly just show you how to do the actual deed itself.

For the most part, society does an okay job in preparing people for sex.

But no amount of watching porn and rated films could have prepared Doyoung for this moment. They're in his bedroom, Jaehyun's still only donning a towel that barely covers anything meanwhile Doyoung has taken his shirt off and is only in his loose sweats.

Remind Doyoung why he has to take his shirt off again, when all he's about to do is show his best friend of 10 years his penis, no big deal?

No one makes the first move.

He feels Jaehyun's gaze on him from where the younger is leaning against the dresser in front of the foot of the bed where Doyoung is sitting. Sighing, Doyoung meets his eyes and decides to just get it over and done with. Standing up, Doyoung declares "At the count of three."

A nod.

"One."

He hooks his thumb on the waistband of his pants. Jaehyun has a hand on the knot at the left side of his waist.

"Two."

Doyoung uses the rest of his fingers to grab a handful of the cloth by his thigh area. Jaehyun loosens the knot.

"Three."

In one swift motion Doyoung pulls down his pants to his knees and counts another 3 seconds in his head before looking at his best friend's junk.

There's no other way to describe it. Jaehyun's dick, much like everything about him, is _pretty._

"You have a pretty dick." Oh god, let the ground swallow him whole. Doyoung cannot believe he said that out loud. But wait, did he actually?

"What?"

"I said you have a pretty dick, hyung," Jaehyun repeats himself.

The relief is what hits Doyoung first, knowing that he didn't completely make a fool of himself. Then comes embarrassment because Doyoung cannot believe _Jaehyun_ said that out loud.

"Well, aren't you going to look at mine?"

Doyoung swears he's going to strangle Jaehyun one day. Someday. Today.

"I already did," Doyoung manages out. But not before glancing down Jaehyun's body again and _holy shit, there's hair everywhere but there._

"And what do you think?" Jaehyun wiggles his eyebrows, expression smug. Doyoung pulls his pants back up, the garter snapping against the skin of his waist and throws the nearest pillow to Jaehyun's general direction.

"I think you should put some clothes on now."

Doyoung opens his bedroom door and leaves a cackling Jaehyun behind.

—

> _I'm jk. Let's meet up after your friend leaves. Just hmu when he's gone!_

They are once again seated on the sofa in Doyoung's tiny living room, the same position they were in just hours before, when Doyoung got the text from Sooyoung suggesting a threesome. But this time, it doesn't take as long for the reality to sink in.

It's Jaehyun who breaks the silence. "Well, that's a bummer. At least now we can go back to our original plan and have you give me a tour of the city, right hyung?"

Right.

That had been the original plan.

Doyoung will just have to figure out why disappointment sinks heavy in his stomach later.

Preferably when there's no more stupid Jaehyun and his pretty, waxed dick nearby to distract him anymore.

—

It has been a week since Jaehyun returned back to their hometown and 2 weeks since he and Jaehyun showed each other their dicks with consent. It's been that long yet Doyoung still can't get the image of the boy's pale skin and toned thighs out of his head.

He has even dreamt about Jaehyun twice in the past few nights. Seriously, what the fuck is going on with him?

"Earth to Kim Dongyoung."

Snapping out of yet another daydream of a flushed red, hairless semi hard-on, Doyoung looks up and finds Taeyong, waving both hands in front of his face. They were on the subway home and Taeyong is standing in front of him after losing a game of rock, paper, scissors as to who gets to claim the single vacant chair left in the packed compartment. Doyoung won.

"Sorry, were you saying something?"

Taeyong rolls his eyes. "I've been talking about my date this weekend for the past 10 minutes and you have not heard a single word I said. Why do I even bother?"

"I'm sorry. I've just been so distracted lately," Doyoung admits sheepishly.

Taeyong regards him with a scrutinizing look, one that means Doyoung won't get out of this conversation unscathed. "Is it about your best friend? Jaehyun, was it?"

Doyoung can't help but picture out Jaehyun's abdominal muscles, shaking his head when he realizes what he's doing. "N-no."

There's a Cheshire grin on Taeyong's beautiful face now. "Kim Dongyoung, did you just stutter?"

Aside from his objectively good looks, another thing Doyoung is famous for is his sharp tongue and witty comebacks. He doesn't stutter even when he has already been proven wrong. Taeyong knows this and is using it to his advantage. The bastard.

Seeing as he won't be able to smooth-talk his way out of this one, Doyoung sighs in resignation and leans his head against the pole beside his seat, "I'll tell you about it if you buy us dinner and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol."

"Deal."

—

"You had your gay awakening, so what?" Taeyong says in between mouthfuls of garlic bread and pasta. "It's 2020, Doie. No one is gonna judge you for wanting to suck dicks."

Doyoung chokes on his burger, "No one said anything about sucking dicks!"

"So you don't want to suck his dick?" Taeyong arches an immaculately trimmed brow.

"I-I don't know."

Sighing, Taeyong puts his fork down. "Do you wanna see mine?"

"What the fuck, Yong!"

"Answer the question."

Doyoung thinks about it for only a split-second. "No," he replies firmly.

Taeyong nods before continuing, "Did you find it disgusting when you saw his dick?"

Another no-brainer, "No."

Leaning closer, Taeyong whispers, "Would you consider having sex with him, no third parties present, should the opportunity arise?"

Would he?

Doyoung thinks about all the mornings he has woken up with a boner, the last few remnants of his dream being familiar lips wrapped around his cock, swallowing hard that dimples pop out.

Then he thinks about their week together. All the nights they had spent cooped up in Doyoung's apartment after another day of exploring the city, the urge to brush Jaehyun's hair back from his forehead as he slept peacefully beside him. Doyoung thinks about all the instances he found himself staring at Jaehyun's hands, wishing he could interlock them with his own. He thinks about the warmth blooming in his chest, making his heart pound, blood rushing to his ears whenever Jaehyun came out of the comfort room with just a thin towel around his waist.

Doyoung takes too long to answer and Taeyong is already sitting back on his chair, his mouth forming a satisfied smirk which Doyoung would like nothing more but to slap off. The older clears his throat, "You don't have to act on it right away, you know."

"I know that," Doyoung grumbles in defeat.

—

Life goes on even after self realizations, no matter how life-changing they may be. Because the world doesn't stop for anyone, not even for objectively attractive people like Doyoung.

To Doyoung, it's a blurry of days at the office, friday nights at a bar with coworkers and the occasional weekend video calls with Jaehyun, their friendship not much different from how it was pre-dick sharing, for which Doyoung is thankful. He also gets a much-deserved promotion, Taeyong makes it official with the girl he went on a date with the weekend Doyoung realized he may swing both ways, and Doyoung still has dreams about peach-flushed smiles and deep baritones.

Doyoung is more or less content with the way things are going.

Except,

"Hyung! I'll be coming down to the city this weekend and I was wondering if I could crash at your place again, just for a night or two?" Jaehyun looks shy as he asks, face way too close to the camera.

Doyoung blinks for a couple of seconds but before Jaehyun can take back what he said, he's already answering, "Sure, Jae. You're always welcome to stay here."

The smile Jaehyun rewards him with is worth the incessant pounding of his heart.

—

A flurry of knocks is what wakes his apartment up the Saturday after his video call with Jaehyun. This time, however, Doyoung is kind of prepared for the visit and has made sure to clear his plans for the next couple of days. He's already showered and dressed and is making himself tea as the machine on his kitchen counter makes sputtering noises, brewing coffee for his visitor.

Upon hearing the banging on his door, Doyoung makes a wild dash towards the source, wiping a sweaty hand down the front of his jeans along the way. Doyoung opens the door with a wide smile on his face.

He doesn't even get to say hello before strong arms wrap around him in what Doyoung can only describe as _home._

"Hyung," Jaehyun breathes in his ear and it takes all of Doyoung's self control not to show the shiver that ran down his spine just now.

Pulling back, Doyoung grabs Jaehyun by the bicep and greets him properly. "How have you been, Jaehyunnie?"

"Better now. I missed you."

Doyoung's heart skips a beat, the traitor.

"I missed you, too, Jae. Breakfast?"

—

They spend the morning and most of the afternoon catching up. Not that there is much to catch up on since they speak pretty much every week. But it just feels different in person.

It's different because over the phone, Doyoung can't feel Jaehyun's body heat radiating off of him as they cook lunch together. Over the phone, Doyoung doesn't feel the lingering touches and the silent stares that he does not dare overthink. The pixelated Jaehyun on his screen does not give justice to the way three-dimensional Jaehyun laughs at all his lame jokes, smelling absolutely divine beside Doyoung.

Because a close up of Jaehyun's face, intangible due to the distance, is nothing compared to the one Doyoung has in front of him right now, too close for comfort as he dusts one last coat of eyeshadow on the boy's otherwise untouched face.

"Hyung, are you done?"

"Quit squirming. You were the one who begged me to do your eye makeup."

Jaehyun hums, "I didn't think you would actually say yes."

Doyoung chooses not to answer, instead, he cleans up the corner of Jaehyun's eye before stepping back to admire the finished product. Deeming it satisfactory (it's not that hard, seeing as Jaehyun already has above average looks anyway), Doyoung moves away and grabs his phone to look at the time.

"We should get going if we don't want to get caught in the evening rush." Grabbing his wallet and keys, Doyoung moves towards the front door.

—

Since it's a weekend, and the night is still young, Doyoung had suggested going out for a bit while they were doing the dishes after dinner. It took a while for Jaehyun to say yes because he initially wanted to stay in, but Doyoung wore him down in the end.

It's not that Doyoung isn't satisfied with Jaehyun's company. Him suggesting they go out is more because Doyoung needed a breather. If he stays in an enclosed space with his best friend for much longer, he isn't sure if he can trust himself enough not to act upon his feelings. Because although Doyoung has accepted that he also likes boys, he's yet to wrap his mind around the fact that it's his best friend who is making him feel this way.

And so here they are, inside a bustling club, Doyoung fuming in silence in their corner booth while Jaehyun makes conversation with a gorgeous stranger at the bar.

Downing another shot, relishing the burn that comes moments after, Doyoung is just about ready to look for his own gorgeous stranger when one conveniently takes a seat in front of him.

"Hey. I thought a handsome guy like you could use some compa- Doyoung?"

Doyoung does a double take. Tight red dress, red lips, black wavy hair cascading down her front. "Sooyoung?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe this," Sooyoung starts, shock painted across her face. "How have you been?"

"Ummm. Same old, same old. How about you?"

"Painting the town red, as always. Are you here alone?" Sooyoung gets up and moves to sit on the space beside Doyoung. She is even prettier in person, no camera in the world can do a face like hers justice.

He hesitates answering but in the end decides to go for the truth. "No, I'm with a," waving vaguely in the direction of the bar "...friend."

"A friend? Wouldn't it be funny if you're with the same friend you blew me off for that one time we were supposed to finally meet in person."

"Well…"

Sooyoung throws her head back and laughs, a hand covering her mouth to feign modesty. She's really, really pretty and if this were 5 months ago, Doyoung would have already invited her back to his place. Alas, he's too busy beating himself up for suggesting he and Jaehyun go out tonight. Look how that worked out for him.

Once she has calmed down, Sooyoung playfully slaps Doyoung's shoulder. "No way. Really? Don't tell me you guys actually did it that night. I thought you were straight!" There's no judgement in her tone, just surprise and for that, Doyoung is grateful.

Mumbling, Doyoung responds, "That makes two of us."

The mirth in the girl's eyes tones down, understanding crossing her features. "Hey, that's great, Doyoung. I'm happy for you," Sooyoung says softly, sincerely. Then in a perky tone again, she adds, "You guys should buy me a drink. You have me to thank for getting you two together, after all."

As much as it pains Doyoung to say it, he doesn't want to lie. Not about this. He sighs, "We aren't exactly _together_ together."

"What?" Sooyoung asks incredulously.

He doesn't really wanna talk about it inside a club where they can barely hear each other, especially not with someone he used to flirt with. The whole situation is giving Doyoung a migraine. Unconsciously, Doyoung finds himself looking at the bar where Jaehyun is talking to a new gorgeous stranger. Just how many is that now, 4?

Next thing Doyoung knows, Jaehyun is meeting his eyes and is smiling wider than he has all night, dimples prominent on his cheeks. Doyoung's heart clenches so he breaks eye contact. Facing Sooyoung again, he explains as best as he can. "We aren't together. We are just best friends, still best friends. And nothing happened between me and him that night, by the way. I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way."

Sooyoung grabs the glass from his hands, gulping down the rest of it. She moves her chair closer; close enough to prop an elbow on top of the backrest of Doyoung's seat. Leaning forward, Sooyoung whispers conspiratorially, nodding towards Jaehyun's general direction. "Is that him? The brunette wearing a black turtleneck?"

Doyoung's eyes widen. He moves his body so his torso is now covering Sooyoung's line of sight. "Oh my god, Sooyoung, don't look at him!"

To onlookers Doyoung is sure they appear too intimate to be having a conversation about another boy. But he doesn't have time to worry about how he and Sooyoung are perceived by others because Sooyoung is leaning to his ears now, the closest they have been since the evening started. "I don't know about you, Doyoung, but it looks like your friend isn't too fond of the idea that you are here with someone who looks like me."

"What do yo-" the words have barely left Doyoung's mouth when he hears someone speak up from behind him,

"Hyung."

Looking triumphant, Sooyoung stage whispers, "And that's my cue to go. Text me, Doyoung. I think you and I would make great friends," before standing up and sauntering off to the dance floor. She turns around one last time to wink at him.

Clearing his throat, Doyoung faces Jaehyun who is still standing, gaze stoic and indecipherable.

"Can we go home?"

—

Jaehyun has not uttered a single word since they left the club and hailed a cab home. It's kinda freaking Doyoung out which is why he's pacing in front of his bed instead of snuggling under his comforter at ass o'clock.

The whole ride to his apartment, Jaehyun looked out the window and sat as far away from him as possible which leaves Doyoung to wonder whether he'd done something to offend the boy. He's been racking his brain for half an hour now and is yet to come up with something.

When he hears the door to his bedroom open, he stops pacing to face Jaehyun who has just come out of the bathroom and good lord, does the boy always have to look like that whenever he steps out of the shower?

"Hey," Jaehyun starts.

"Hey," Doyoung mirrors.

"Can I borrow pajamas? I think I forgot to bring sleepwear."

Doyoung is just happy for something to do so he grabs a loose shirt and a checkered pair of bottoms from his cabinet. After handing them to Jaehyun, Doyoung climbs to bed, leaving enough space for Jaehyun, before turning to face the wall to give the other privacy to change. When he doesn't feel the bed dip even after enough time for a normal person to wear clothes has passed, Doyoung calls out. "Jaehyun? Are you done changing?"

Hearing Jaehyun hum but not answer, Doyoung turns around and sees the younger leaning against dresser much like he did the last time he was here, hitting Doyoung with a pang of deja vu. Doyoung sits up and prompts further, "Aren't you tired yet?"

Doyoung is too wrapped up in his thoughts that he's only now realizing that Jaehyun is looking at him with such an intense gaze, enough to make him squirm a little. "What?" He asks, too breathless to his liking.

Finally snapping out of his trance, Jaehyun shrugs and assumes a more casual stance, sitting on the edge of the dresser's surface. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Crossing his arms in front of himself, Jaehyun grins, "Remember when we showed each other our dicks?"

That makes Doyoung choke on his saliva, spluttering out, "Why would you think about that now?"

Jaehyun doesn't respond right away. The younger gets up off the table and moves closer to the bed. To Doyoung.

"I just think it's wild." He offers no further explanation.

Doyoung's heart is pounding so hard like it's about to jump out of his ribcage. Humor has always been his favorite defense mechanism so he goes for the familiar route, "Yeah. I can't believe you wax down there, bro."

_Bro? Really, Doyoung?_

Jaehyun takes it in stride, now sitting beside him, face close enough for Doyoung to see the little freckles on his face.

Close enough that when Jaehyun looks at his lips, Doyoung doesn't miss it.

"You know what would be wilder, though?"

Close enough for Doyoung to smell the toothpaste with every breath Jaehyun takes.

"What?"

Close enough for Doyoung to hear that it's not only his heart that's pounding hard right now.

"If we kissed."

Their faces are close enough that all of Doyoung's senses go into overdrive; smelling, hearing, feeling, seeing, tasting everything but nothing is really registering properly aside from the fact that _Jaehyun is kissing him._

All too soon, though, Jaehyun is pulling away. His previous confident demeanor gone now that he seems to have realized what he just did. "Shit. Hyung, I'm sorry. I should have asked first if you were okay with tha-"

Jaehyun doesn't get to finish what he was going to say because Doyoung has grabbed the back of his neck and is pulling him close once more.

The previous chaste peck is nothing compared to the frantic way they are kissing now. Doyoung opens his mouth and Jaehyun doesn't wait too long before licking his way in, taking what he can get. When Jaehyun does this thing with his tongue, Doyoung starts to groan but stops himself in embarrassment. Jaehyun pulls away long enough to say, "Don't hold back. I want to hear you," and then he's back to kissing Doyoung again.

When just kissing isn't enough anymore, Doyoung whines in his throat and says in between gulps of air, "Lie down."

Right away, Jaehyun is lying on the bed with Doyoung straddling his thighs. Moving down for another kiss, Doyoung lingers centimeters away from Jaehyun's swollen lips to stare at Jaehyun only to see that he is already looking up at Doyoung with flushed cheeks and unadulterated adoration. 

Doyoung feels everything hit him all at once. But instead of running away, he allows himself this.

Doyoung allows himself acceptance.

—

"Fuck, hyung, are you sure that was your first time to give a blowjob? How do you already know what to do?" Jaehyun pants out after coming down from another high.

Doyoung wipes his lips with the back of his hand, "I have a dick, too, Jae. It doesn't take a genius to know what works and what doesn't."

Jaehyun raises his torso halfway, relying on his arms for support, smiling wickedly. "How about I discover what works for you too?"

—

They lie back in bliss after hours of exploring each other's bodies, just shy of going all the way since Doyoung feels like he isn't ready for that tonight. He wants to do more research before doing it is what he tells Jaehyun who merely looks at him in admiration before kissing the button of his nose, whispering _okay._

Their clothes are discarded by the foot of the bed but no one makes a move to retrieve them. Doyoung doesn't regret what they did and knows it's a mutual understanding that nothing that transpired tonight is a mistake. But he also kind of wants to know where he and Jaehyun stand in all this.

Just as he's about to ask Jaehyun, the boy already beat him to it. "Sorry for leaving you alone at the club. It's embarrassing to admit this out loud but I was trying to make you jealous."

Doyoung, who's using Jaehyun's arm as a pillow, looks up at that. "You were?"

Chuckling, Jaehyun replies, "Yeah. I'm not proud of it but it was getting harder to just sit idly by as you remained oblivious to my feelings."

"It did work, though."

"Didn't look like it. Someone was already keeping you company by the time I realized what I was doing was ridiculous," Jaehyun pouts, prompting Doyoung to kiss it away. Scrunching his nose, Jaehyun continues, "Should have known better than to leave someone as attractive as you alone in a place where everyone is drunk and horny."

Doyoung laughs, gummy and all that. He would have to tell Jaehyun about Sooyoung some other time but right now, he's a man on a mission. When they are silent again, after the laughter has died down, Doyoung speaks up. "Where do we go from here, Jaehyunnie?"

He feels Jaehyun pull his arm back but before Doyoung can mourn for the loss of his pillow, Jaehyun maneuvers them to their sides so they are face to face.

"Hyung, this is more than just a one night stand for me."

"Me too."

Releasing a breath he seems to have been holding in, Jaehyun cups Doyoung's jaw, the pads of his thumb caressing his cheeks. Doyoung leans against the touch, closing his eyes in contentment. "If you want…" he hears Jaehyun trail off.

Opening his eyes again so he doesn't miss anything, Doyoung turns his face to the side to kiss the palm of Jaehyun's hand. "Yes?"

One would think that after a decade of being friends with the other, nothing will surprise Doyoung anymore. But when Jaehyun says, "I wanna try this with you," the breath is knocked out of Doyoung and he is nodding in lieu of an answer, grabbing a handful of Jaehyun's hair to pull him close for their nth kiss that night.

When they pull back, Jaehyun wants to know, "Should I take that as a yes? Yes, you'll be my boyfriend?"

Breathless, Doyoung leans in again and with his mouth still moving against Jaehyun's: "Yes, you idiot. Now shut up and kiss me again."

—

They wake up at noon the next day and decide that they'll order in, too lazy to get out of bed and do more than make out.

He's just about to head down and say hi to his pretty, hairless friend when Jaehyun pulls away from the kiss to ask out of the blue, "Hey, when did you know you wanted this?"

That makes Doyoung pause for a bit, not expecting the question at all. He flops down on top of Jaehyun's torso, ignoring the soft ' _oof_ ' that comes out of his boyfriend as he does so. He places his chin on top of his hands that are resting on Jaehyun's chest. "What do you mean?"

"You know. That you also wanted this, that you wanted for there to be an us."

Doyoung realizes that being Jaehyun's boyfriend is not all too different from being his best friend. It's just now, they get to kiss each other whenever they want to. And Doyoung thinks he may have always wanted to, really.

"I really only confirmed it when you were here last time," he admits.

Jaehyun snorts, "Was seeing my dick that revolutionary?"

Lightly punching his shoulder, Doyoung retaliates, "Shut up!"

In their current position, Doyoung feels Jaehyun chuckle, their bodies moving in synchronization. After a while, Jaehyun goes back to playing with his hair, running his eyes across Doyoung's face as if he's trying to commit the moment to memory. "So what changed for you then, hyung?"

After everything they have been through, Doyoung feels like he owes it to the both of them to be honest. He takes a deep breath, "It was because after you left, even though we facetimed and talked often, I still missed you." Jaehyun is searching for something in his eyes and Doyoung can only hope he finds whatever it is when he adds, "I could not stop thinking about you, Jae."

Oh how Doyoung wishes he has a camera right now because the way Jaehyun smiles at him is something he never wants to forget. Doyoung moves up a little, just enough to bury his head in the space between Jaehyun's head and shoulder. He asks his own question, "What about you? When did you know you wanted this?"

Jaehyun doesn't even pause to think of his answer. "I've wanted you since I knew I was bisexual."

"That was 5 years ago, though?"

The tips of Jaehyun's ears burn red. "Yeah…"

If there were any uncertainties before, there are most definitely none now. Not when Jaehyun makes him feel like this. Secure. Happy. _In love._

Lifting his head up once more, Doyoung presses his lips to Jaehyun's in a soft kiss, "I guess I'll just have to make up for lost time, catch up and all that."

Jaehyun's face scrunches up in humor and delight, "Who am I to say no to that?"

**Author's Note:**

> other headcanons that i felt like didn't need to be in the actual fic but i still wanted to share with yall:
> 
> \- the reason why jaehyun came down to the city that weekend was because he got a job offer nearby which he accepts the Monday after they got together  
> \- he moves to the city after a month but they decide to live separately just to get a feel of things as boyfriends first  
> \- in the end, doyoung asks jaehyun to move in with him after 6 months, to which jaehyun answers "thank fuck i got an apartment with the shortest lease possible because i was hoping you would ask me to live with you"  
> \- they meetup with sooyoung, doyoung apologizes for ghosting her again and she becomes their token het bff  
> \- no the threesome never happens, unfortunately, because jaehyun wants, and i quote, "your pretty dick all to myself, hyung"  
> \- they do ask sooyoung to be their maid of honor in the future  
> \- doyoung proposes to jaehyun in the middle of having sex :^)
> 
> hehe thank u for indulging me!! don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you liked this mess <3
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/donsjae)  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/donsjae)


End file.
